Sora and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Sora and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts/Scooby-Doo film made by X0209. It will appear in Google Photos in the future. Plot The members of Mystery, Inc. go their separate ways after becoming bored of mystery solving. Daphne Blake, along with Fred Jones, starts running a successful television series. Velma Dinkley becomes the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby-Doo and his owner Shaggy Rogers bounce from job to job. For Daphne's birthday, Fred decides to get the gang back together for a road trip while Daphne is filming her show. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. They are soon invited by a young woman named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, her employer's home, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical, they go with Lena, to whom Fred has taken a fancy. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer Simone Lenoir as well as the ferryman Jacques and Simone's gardener Beau Neville, to whom Daphne takes a fancy. They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, an ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The gang sets out to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby and Shaggy are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole, where they encounter the ghost and reanimated corpse of Morgan Moonscar. By the time the rest of the gang comes to investigate, Moonscar is not around. Simone invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Due to Scooby's antagonism to Simone's cats, he and Shaggy eat in the Mystery Machine, but find the food spicy and get some water from the lake, where an army of zombies emerge. Shaggy's bad driving gets the Mystery Machine stuck in the mud, forcing him and Scooby to flee on foot. Fred and Daphne find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Shaggy and Scooby. They argue about each other's supposed love interests and come across Scooby and Shaggy. They manage to capture a zombie, which is revealed to be real after Fred pulls its head off thinking it's a mask. As the zombies swarm around them, the gang splits in panic. Elsewhere, Scooby and Shaggy discover wax voodoo dolls that look like Fred, Velma and Daphne, and they play with them, causing their friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Beau return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena, who tells them that the zombies took Simone away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Lena and Beau find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels and interrogates Lena about the story. Simone then appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. They reveal themselves to be evil cat creatures. Simone tells them that two hundred years ago, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. The vengeful Lena and Simone asked their cat god to curse Morgan Moonscar and his pirate crew, who had chased the settlers into the bayou to be killed by alligators. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become cat creatures permanently, requiring that they drain life forces every harvest moon to preserve their immortality. They also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims. The zombies were their previous victims (pirates, Confederate soldiers, settlers and tourists) who awaken every harvest moon to try to stop others from suffering the same fate and were trying to warn the gang to leave. By now, Jacques has transformed into his werecat form, and started chasing Shaggy and Scooby. After catching them, the zombies then appear and pin Jacques to the ground, giving Scooby and Shaggy their chance to escape. The two of them accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony and distracting the cat creatures. Velma quickly unties herself and creates voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their ritual. When they are finally cornered, the cat creatures' curse expires, causing Simone, Lena and Jacques to disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Beau is then revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island. Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, Fred and Daphne become a couple again and everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to town. A post-credits scene shows Scooby making peace with some of Simone's cats by giving them a saucer of milk. Trivia * Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Mz. Ruby will be guest star in this film. * Mz. Ruby will be working with Simone, Lena and Jacques in this film. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (in which Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tennessee, and Chumley get captured by Simone Lenior and Lena Dupree in the dungeon along with Fred, Daphne, Velma and Beau), Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jak, Ratchet, Clank, Sly, Murray, , will be captured by Simone Lenior and Lena Dupree in the dungeon along with Fred, Daphne, Velma and Beau in this film. Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Kingdom Hearts/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts/Hanna-Barbera Crossovers